Dr. Sand
Dr. Sand is an antagonist in the story Dr.Sand Twisted Fates. Dr. Sand is also known under a certain username which had been used to petrify and steal pets. For detailed information on his messages, see here. Background and Story Dr. Sand's daughter was murdered by Kuipter during the Kuipter Files. Kuipter planned on using him as a backup bringer-of-havoc in case he died. Sure enough, Dr. Sand went insane and transformed his daughter's pet koala, Kole, into the monster he is. He then started petrifying pets and random creatures he found and kept them inside his house on the far edge of the Desert series. After discovering this, Dr. Sand was attacked by something and has since vanished. During the events of DS:TF, it turns out that Kuipter, still disguised as Revelian, had horrifically mutated Dr. Sand and placed him at the Dark Matter factory. Dr. Sand battles the group, and manages to petrify everyone except Zoshi, but the latter managed to eliminate him. It also turns out that Dr. Sand had revived Kuipter in a bout of madness, as well. Dr. Sand reappeared in Minor Character Story, serving as one of the five villains brought back by Zalgo. He takes over the desert territory, and after being dragged away by Kuipter he waits at the entrance of the Ice Palace. Both times he is defeated by Lazro and the other minor characters. After the events of the story, Dr. Sand leaves behind his life of evil and reforms. RPG Info Stats *Health: 43 *Attack: 53 *Magic: 37 *Defense: 43 *Speed: 45 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Deals magical damage by shooting an energy bullet from his pistols. Use of this does not count towards the need for reloading in . ** - Hits a single enemy and explodes in front of them. ** - Shoots a healing substance into the air, lightly restoring ally health. ** - Shoots an electric charged energy bullet. ** - Shoots frozen bullets from his pistols. Deals below average damage, but has a 50% chance of inflicting . ** - Has a Critical chance of 60%, but causes him to take the last turn. ** - Shoots super-heated metal bullets. Has a 15% chance of inflicting . ** - Very low damage, but has a 99% chance of inflicting on a single enemy. ** - When cast on an ally, it will protect them from a certain amount of damage before going away. ** - Scans an enemy's information. Gives +55% Evasion to a single enemy for the next five turns. ** - Shines light into the eyes of enemies. Decreases their accuracy by one-third of it's current value for three turns. ** - Increases Accuracy by +70% for four turns. ** - Recharges the energy in his pistols. Increases offensive stats by 5%, Defense by 5%, and starts to heal 5% of max health every turn for the next three turns. ** - Petrifies a single enemy in sand. *Armament ** - His main weapons. When these are used, the attack hits twice. Every six turns, he must use to reload them. ** - Was used in DS:TF. Guarantees a critical hit. Every six turns, he must use to reload it. *Traits ** - Defense against physical attacks is increased by 5% in battle. ** - Increases offensive stats by 15% when health goes below 50%. ** - Has a 15% chance of delivering a counter-attack when hit with a physical attack. ** - Increases Magic by 15% when an enemy is defeated in battle. ** - Increases Attack by 15% when an ally is incapacitated in battle. ** - Restores 20% of allies' max Health when he becomes incapacitated. Trivia *Dr. Sand is the only gridmask antagonist. *Although it is unknown (Due to the fact that the story in unfinished.) it is believed that Dr. Sand reformed because of Lazro and the others, rather than just giving up. Gallery DrSand.png Animu Dark Sand Sketch.jpg|His mutated form. Jekyll.png Dr.Sand_Redesign_Doodle.jpeg Category:Gridmasks